Dac
Dac is the home planet of the Mon Calamari and the Quarren. Almost entirely covered by water, the planet is sometimes erroneously called Mon Calamari, a name which was given to the planet by humans. The planet lies in the Calamari System, in a sector of the same name in the Outer Rim. It is orbited by three moons, and the planet itself revolves around a single sun, called Daca by the inhabitants of the planet. Geography Dac is a planet almost completely covered by water. Expansive coral reefs surround the shallow regions, and marshy islands spot the globe, strafing sea level. It has a 21 hour day. Some of its more well known geographical attracks include the Algae Sward, the Hakawa and Mkbuto Islands, the Seaweed Forest and the Seascape Mountains. History Pre-Republic The Mon Calamari and the Quarren lived on separate depths of the vast oceans of the planet, until around 4,500 BBY, when the Quarren attacked the Mon Calamari. When the Mon Calamari won the war, they raised the next generation of the dwindled race, teaching them their own values. :See a more detailed account here. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, the planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by the corrupt Tikkes, who allowed Thalassian slavers to operate in the Calamari Sector for a share of their profits. He was exposed in 22 BBY. He escaped Republic custody on Coruscant and fled to Geonosis, where he became a member of the Separatist Council as leader of the Free Dac movement, which sought to cut ties between Mon Calamari and the Republic. The planet was attacked twice by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. First, Count Dooku devastated the world with the Dark Reaper. Then the Quarren Isolation League attempted to overthrow the Mon Calamari Council, the governing body of the planet. Jedi Master Kit Fisto and a Republic task force were sent to assist the Mon Calamari, who emerged victorious. After the Republic loyalty of the planet was cemented, the Loyalist inhabitants agreed to a new arrangement: dual representation in the Senate, with Tundra Dowmeia representing the Quarren and Meena Tills representing the Mon Calamari. Both representatives were signatories of the Delegation of 2000's petition, and were arrested after Palpatine proclaimed himself emperor. :See a more detailed account here. during the Clone Wars.]] Rebellion The planet was represented in the Imperial Senate until it was harshly subjugated by the Empire, which saw the people of Mon Calamari as natural slaves whose industries and resources could be used to power the Imperial war machine in the Outer Rim. COMPNOR cited the disloyal act of being involved with the Delegation of 2000 as being cause for the repression. The Imperials were aided during the ocupation by the sabotage of the planetary shields by Quarren saboteurs such as Seggor Tels, swiftly conquering the planet. The Mon Calamari started a resistance movement, which was unsuccessful at first. In retribution, Emperor Palpatine ordered three of the planet's floating cities to be destroyed. Regardless, the Imperial attack did not succeed in breaking the Mon Calamari spirit but instead of extinguishing the resistance, it pushed the world's natives into open rebellion when the Mon Calamari joined the Quarren against their invaders. This grand, secret military effort finally repelled the Imperials and pushed them off their planet, their system and the whole sector. Shortly after the uprising, Senator Timi Rotramel was killed by Darth Vader while trying to convince other planets to join the Alliance. COMPNOR immediately began work to counter the rebellion by way of propaganda. Under the direction of Lord Vader, the Imperial sentientologist Obo Rin wrote the Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy, Revised Edition, which falsely claimed that first contact between the Mon Calamari and galactic civilization occurred during the reign of the Galactic Empire. This was accepted as truth by many citizens of the Empire, further angering the Mon Calamari. The Mon Calamari and the Quarren openly joined the Rebel Alliance, and became an instrumental part of the war. The Mon Calamari, masters of starship construction, supplied the Alliance with badly needed capital ships constructed in the Mon Calamari Shipyards. Prior to joining the Alliance, the Mon Calamari had only built passenger liners and deep space exploration vessels because of their peaceful ethos, but by heavily retrofitting these vessels, they were able to create capital ships that could take on the Galactic Empire's ships of the line. :See a more detailed account here. New Republic Era Dac was a major holding of the New Republic, as it continued to produce their largest capital ships, and it also became a focus of several conflicts. The Calamari System was captured by the Empire in 9 ABY. In a feirce battle, the Imperial Fleet and Third Death Star were able to destroy the Mon Calamari Shipyards and deal out severe damage to the Republic fleet and the planet itself. For reasons unknown except to Emperor Valak, the planet was spared from complete destruction. Following the destruction of the Death Star, the planet would again change hands as the imposter Palpatine announced himself to the galaxy in 11 ABY. The system was captured quickly by the True Empire in the opening battle of the Imperial Civil War of that year. The New Republic took advantage of the conflict within the Empire, launching an attack on the True Empire's forces, which were considerably weakened from fighting on Athaniss. The planet was heavily defended, but a combined New Republic and Griffon Alliance force was able to break through and drive the occupiers out of the system. Dac was liberated and soon rejoined the New Republic. The Imperial Blitzkrieg would begin in 14 ABY with the release of a virus on Dac. The disease, which quickly spread along spacelanes throughout much of the galaxy, came to be known as the "Dacan Pandemic." Later in the same conflict, Danik Kreldin and his Task Force Crimson Star attacked the New Republic at Dac in an attempt to draw attention away from the blockade and siege on Sullust. As a result of the Blitzkrieg orchestrated by Kreldin, Mon Calamari was effectively cut off from Coruscant, severely dampening the effectiveness of the New Republic Military. In 15 ABY, The planet became the de facto capital planet of the New Republic after the Sixth Battle of Coruscant, as well as the location where refugees with Republic ties began their new lives. During this period of time, one session of the New Republic Senate was held there. Recent Events The planet came under siege by its own people in the Dacan Civil War of 16 ABY. A series of unfortunate events ignited a bloody feud between the native Quarren and Mon Calamari species. During the civil war, a portion of the Quarren race would officially leave the New Republic, forming their own Quarren Survivalist Party and swearing their allegiance to Emperor Vadim. Category:Coded planets Category:New Republic Planets